


Walk Alone

by heesoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Heesoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heesoul/pseuds/heesoul
Summary: Heejin hates Jinsoul.Jinsoul feels the same.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Loona fanfic. *gulps* I hope you guys like it cause i have more Heesoul ideas..

 

"You are Jeon Heejin."

 

_A deep breath..._

 

"You can do it, Heejin! You managed to pass Math last year, you can do this!!"

 

_..._

 

She's been standing in front of the mirror for 15 minutes now, giving herself a pep talk.

 

Another sigh escaped her lips as she decided she should probably get going because she might or might not be already late for school.

 

She finally moved away from the mirror, grabbed her bag and left the room.

 

Her mother is sleeping, her father already left an hour ago for work. She is used to this. Making breakfast and taking care of herself early in the morning. She is a big girl. A senior now. She doesn't mind this.

 

The walk to school is certainly something she _did_ mind though.

 

It wasn't because it was long or anything, she did hate that she had to walk but that wasn't the reason she dislikes this 20 minutes walk.

 

The walk is just something she once enjoyed &  _wished_ it was longer... But that was two years ago.

 

 _Time really flies so fast,_ she thought to herself, walking for about 10 minutes to stop in front of a porch.

 

A girl burst through the front door, smile so bright it can probably reflect the sunlight on her.

 

_Hyunjin._

 

 _Kim Hyunjin._ Heejin hugged the girl back after she came crashing into her, talking about how she missed her and blah blah blah as if they literally didn't spend the _whole_ summertogether.

 

She smiled as the girl let go of her, still giving her that million-dollar smile.

 

Hyunjin talks a lot. To Heejin at least. And Heejin loves it, she could tell Hyunjin loves it too. But as Hyunjin kept talking about how she is afraid of facing that one girl in class that she 'accidentally' keeps stealing her pens and never returning them, Heejin's mind is somewhere else.

 

She is thinking about how they've been doing this for a year. Heejin walks alone until she reach Hyunjin's house, then they both continue from there to school together. She thinks about how much she likes that Hyunjin is here, and how much she appreciates it. She thinks about how she wouldn't be here now, walking Heejin to school, waiting for her everyday in her house even when Heejin is late and never leaving without her, how all of this wouldn't be happening now if she made one different decision back then,  _two years_  ago.

 

She keeps thinking about the butterfly effect until they reach school, Hyunjin realizing halfway through her excuses on how she just end up losing the pens somewhere and never finding them and how she can't return pens she can't even find, that Heejin is not listening to her.

 

It's not the first time this happened,  _far_ from that actually. Heejin always been like this, zoning out and zoning back in sometimes just to barely know what Hyunjin is ranting about this early in the morning.

 

Hyunjin understands. Sometimes though, Heejin stays in her mind for too long. That's when Hyunjin pulls her out.

 

Hyunjin doesn't mind it. She thinks it's cute.

 

"Ready for first day as a senior, Ms.Jeon Heejin?" Hyunjin looks at Heejin with a small smile on her face. Her cheeks look tempting to be squished but Heejin focuses more on answering her.

 

"Ms. Kim Hyunjin, Do you not know me at all?"

 

With that Hyunjin gives her a bigger smile and shrugged.

 

"Not to sound absolutely cliché but this is your last year. _O_ _ur_ last year here in school. We should try to enjoy it as much as we can." She says, holding hands with Heejin who is looking at her straight in the eye with this weird expression. "You never know, we might actually end up missing it like those college kids."

 

Hyunjin never says stuff like this. Actually it somehow feels like their roles have been reversed. But Heejin gets what she means.

 

And she is right.

 

"Yeah, you're right i guess." She admitted, walking still holding hands with Hyunjin to the school doors and into the hallways.

 

"Walk you to class?" Hyunjin suggested. Heejin shrugged. It's a  _yes_ then.

 

When they reached the classroom, Hyunjin gave another small smile, a ' _good luck_ ' and left for her class. A bit late but she doesn't mind.

 

Heejin looked at the classroom door...

 

_Another big sigh.._

 

 _Fucking Math,_ she thought. She just wants to leave already but she forces herself to get inside.

 

Most of the students were inside the class, so she just sat on an empty seat somewhat at the back of the class.

 

She looks around her for a bit.

 

 _She is not here._ She took a deep breath and prepares herself for the headache that's about to come the moment the class starts.

 

Jeon Heejin, is a popular student, one of the prettiest girls in school, was part of most clubs in school but she quit most of them and decided to keep just the Drama Club as she always had an interest in acting. Her grades were great if you ignore Math. Her one and only ex boyfriend was one of the most popular guys in school, that before he graduated two years ago and Heejin decided to end their relationship cause long distance just never works out or so she believes.

 

But Heejin wasn't the only popular girl in school. There was a couple more, pretty girls in school that seem to excel in everything, or almost everything, cause Math. One of the most known ones and probably even more popular than Heejin was J-

 

"Jung Jinsoul, you're 5 minutes late. On your first day." Says the teacher looking at the blonde who just entered the classroom. She muttered a small apology and turned around to look for a seat.

 

There was a seat. The only one empty and it was in the middle of the classroom.

 

She went around the other students and sat on the chair with a huff, running her hands through her blonde hair.

 

 _She forgot to set her alarm last night._ Heejin can already tell. Their school didn't have a uniform so Jinsoul's outfit was just some jeans with a half tucked, half ' _probably unintentionally_ ' untucked white shirt and a jacket that's sliding off her shoulders.

 

Heejin can tell.

 

Typical Jinsoul..

 

As the class started, Heejin's expected headache made its appearance too. She doesn't understand about 90% of what's being said even though she is actually  _trying_ to.

 

She finds herself looking for a second at the blonde who is writing notes in,  _probably_ the messiest handwriting possible, like her life depends on it.

 

Unlike Heejin, Jinsoul was at the top of her class in Math especially, she got grades just as good as Heejin in other subjects and has been part of the Dance Club, Swimming & Track team.

 

She remembers how she would sometimes wait for Jinsoul until she finish her practice after school just to walk home together.

 

Heejin missed that Jinsoul. The one who used to insist on buying Heejin ice cream for making her wait. She misses how Jinsoul would take Heejin's hand in hers and put it in her jacket pocket in winter to keep her hands warm so Heejin wouldn't have to walk awkwardly with her hands on her pants small pockets. She misses how she would pretend it's not a big deal after to look cool but Heejin could see a slight blush on her cheeks and her dimple slightly visible. She misses how Jinsoul would come over every Wednesday, cause it's the only day she is free after school, to help Heejin with  _The Cursed Subject,_  Math.

 

Heejin miss that Jinsoul. Not the one who just caught Heejin looking at her, while stretching her neck, and just rolled her eyes and went back to writing notes.

 

They both changed.

 

Two years doesn't seem like long ago yet it also feels like it was twenty years ago.

 

Time changed them.

 

Or maybe their decisions did.

 

In any way, they both hate each other now. And they're both aware of it. Everyone is aware of it.

 

Everyone knows Jeon Heejin and Jung Jinsoul are Enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh let me know what you think! Also Heejin and Jinsoul are the same age. Sorry for the confusion.


	2. One

 

Math.

 

She is still in Math.

 

It seems like the class took the whole day, but it was only just the first class and she is also getting sleepy.

 

Anxiety kept her up all night yesterday. She kept making scenarios and over thinking each one of them, she wondered if tomorrow will be anything different than her junior year. Or would it be like two years ago?

 

Does she even want it to be?

 

Cause right now she would hate to walk home with the Jinsoul that's still writing notes in Math class.

 

She would hate to wait after school for the Jinsoul that hurt her so badly.

 

She would hate having ice cream with her, she would hate holding her hands, she would even hate having her step inside her house to the point where she would rather fail Math this year than let that happen.

 

She hates this Jinsoul.

 

No.

 

She hates ~~this~~ Jinsoul.

 

After many months, many apologies, many unforgiving looks, many nights she couldn't sleep, many tear stains on her cheeks, and many comforting hugs and venting to Hyunjin. That's when Heejin first realized that.

 

She wondered though, how did one mistake cost them their whole friendship, how did they let that happen? She wondered if Jinsoul ever thought about that too.

 

One dumb mistake.

 

She remembers how she used to wish she could go back. She hated being without her. It turned her world upside down and she wasn't strong enough to turn it over again and fix it. She could've. She should've. But she wasn't the only one who ignored that. Jinsoul did that too. She had the power to fix it. She could've. She should've. But she didn't.

 

Things only got tense after they ended sophomore year, but summer vacation was when she met Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin fixed her. She's so thankful.

 

During junior year though, things got worse between her and Jinsoul. They started it with just ignoring each other's presence, like a Jeon Heejin never existed to Jinsoul, and Jung Jinsoul never existed to Heejin.

 

Then things just went from ignoring each other to glares when they pass by and from that to insults and fights and just being on each other's neck. Like the frustration and anger and all the hurt they both felt just got too much and they had to let it out on each other.

 

They stayed like this the whole year. The entire school was talking about how the two most popular girls, the ones who once used to never leave each other's side, just can't stand being in the same room now. That was the nightmare, junior year was. Heejin thinks they were acting childish but even though she wouldn't do some of the things she did last year, she still can't stand Jung Jinsoul.

 

Jinsoul feels the same.

 

Just as she was about to give up and just take a quick nap, the bell rang.

 

She got up quickly, packed up the pen and notebook she didn't even use, and hurried to leave this black hole.

 

As she was leaving some girl moved her chair to stand up and Heejin stumbled forward, thankfully catching the edge of one of the desks.

 

She didn't fall on her face, which is good. She literally just finished her first class of her first day in senior year. She really can't start the year like this. Not with a broken nose.

 

As she pulled herself up she saw that it was Jinsoul's desk she that saved her from a broken nose.

 

She looked at Jinsoul who is standing next to the desk. The Jinsoul who just frowned, turned herself away from Heejin and left but not without saying something to her.

 

"Pathetic."

 

And with that Jinsoul left the class without looking back. Heejin felt so angry.

 

On herself for being so clumsy & looking stupid, and on Jinsoul who still wants to be a bitch.

 

And she thought they wouldn't be as childish as last year, but she guessed Jinsoul just isn't capable of acting mature.

 

She stayed in her spot in the classroom for a couple more minutes as all the students left. She stood there until she was calm enough to go on to her next class.

 

The rest of the day went by fast. Compared to Math class at least, but Hyunjin was there for most of her classes after so it was fine.

 

As long as Hyunjin is there, she is fine.

 

Thats what she thought, before she saw her and Sooyoung making their way to their table, the one Heejin, Hyunjin, and some other girls they share classes with, were having lunch.

 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung stood in front of their table, getting the attention of not just the girls on the table but the other students around them.

 

"Yerim," Jinsoul spoke after she got everyone's attention. "Coach said we have practice after school."

 

"Oh, thanks for letting me know, Jinsoul"

 

Yerim and Jinsoul were kind of close. Kind of. Close enough have some sleepovers at each other's houses, and hang out after practice, but not close enough to Sooyoung's level.

 

Not close to Heejin's level back then.

 

Heejin shifted her eyes away from Jinsoul, feeling sick from looking at her annoyingly perfect face with the little smirk on it. Until Jinsoul decided she had one more thing to say before she got out of Heejin's sight.

 

"Sure, why don't you come and sit with us instead of.." She looked at Heejin for a second then continued ".. _here_?"

 

She said the last word with a bit of what sounded like disgust, but it could be just Heejin wanting to hear it that way cause she was already annoyed just by Jinsoul's presence.

 

"Ah okay, be right there." Yerim's reply kinda confirmed that it was just her brain messing with her to make her more mad cause Yerim is too kind to do something like that to them.  _To Heejin._

 

After Jinsoul left with Yerim going after her to sit on their table with Sooyoung, Heejin felt a nudge at her side. She looked at Hyunjin and she knew Hyunjin understood how she felt, cause she was looking at Heejin like she was telling her ' _dont worry about her',_ and again, Heejin appreciated Hyunjin for that.

 

The day ended after a couple more classes and Hyunjin had practice after school, just like Jinsoul said.

 

Jinsoul, Sooyoung, Yerim and Hyunjin all were part of the Dance Club, but Jinsoul being the immature person she is, would always let Yerim know to let Hyunjin know whenever they had practice after school. The reason for that was because of Heejin, of course.

 

Hyunjin and Jinsoul actually used to get along at their dance practice when Heejin and Jinsoul were still friends. That's kind of how she first saw Hyunjin, though they never talked until summer vacation before junior year. Heejin sometimes think that if she got to know Hyunjin back then when she first saw her, they would all still be friends now. She thinks it's a shame but again, Jinsoul just stopped interacting with Hyunjin since junior year after she knew Hyunjin is now Heejin's bestie.

 

Today she just came to let Yerim & Hyunjin know personally at lunch, but again, she didn't do it directly.

 

See, she is not capable of acting mature. Not for once.

 

So Heejin waited for Hyunjin after school until she finished practice even though Hyunjin insisted she goes home, Heejin just wanted to walk with Hyunjin.

 

Heejin doesn't wanna walk home alone.

 

When Hyunjin knew that she sighed and then promised to get this done as fast as she can even if she had to practice each song on double speed. Heejin just smiled and let her go to her practice.

 

Sitting out there and waiting made her feel nostalgic. She didn't like it at all. She wish she would get her out of her mind. She ruins everything for her. She can't even think without her thoughts being somewhat related to Jinsoul.

 

She wish she can just ignore Jinsoul again, but the immature girl just wouldn't let her.

 

Heejin decided she should take that nap she's been wanting since Math class so she did it. Hugging her legs close to her chest and putting her head on her arms. She only woke up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

 

"Let's go, sleepy head" Hyunjin's sweet voice and beautiful smile close to her.

 

Heejin blinked more than once trying to wake up with Hyunjin giggling at her. Heejin looked cute. So Hyunjin helped Heejin up and they started their walk, Heejin's head leaning on Hyunjin's shoulder, her head bouncing with every move Hyunjin makes but Heejin doesn't mind it cause she was still feeling sleepy.

 

The walk went by too fast for Heejin to notice they were standing in front of Hyunjin's house until Hyunjin gently lifted Heejin's head off her should and made Heejin look at her.

 

"Do you wanna have a nap at my place? If you are this sleepy i don't think i should let you walk home like this" Hyunjin suggested.

 

Heejin doesn't even know why sleep is suddenly hitting her this hard right now but if Hyunjin is worried about her walking the rest of the way home then why won't she just walk Heejin home and get back to hers? And that's exactly what Heejin asked her.

 

"Why won't you walk me home then and come back here?"

 

Hyunjin gave her a blank expression, then after a couple of seconds she spoke again.

 

"I mean we can do that but my house is literally steps away and you can crash on the couch, send a text to your parents and just wake up whenever you want and leave.."

 

For the second time today, Hyunjin was right.

 

"Okay." Heejin said simply, walking with Hyunjin to her front door. Hyunjin led Heejin to her bedroom incase she wanted to change into something before sleeping but Heejin just saw Hyunjin's bed and she didn't want to get off it. And that's what she did.

 

She woke up like 4 hours later. It was a good nap. She looked around the room, the curtains were shut so it was quite dark but Heejin saw Hyunjin sleeping next to her. She is sleeping without making any sounds Heejin could've thought she was alone in the room.

 

Heejin smiled at the sleeping Hyunjin who looked even more like a cat when she is asleep. She looked like she was in deep sleep, she probably was too exhausted from practice and the other clubs she is part of.

 

Heejin appreciates this Hyunjin too.

 

Heejin gets out of bed carefully so she won't wake Hyunjin up, she checked her phone to see a couple of massages from her parents replying to a message Heejin assumed Hyunjin sent when Heejin was sleeping. She smiles looking back at the sleeping girl. She leaned close and kissed her cheek, she then got her bag and headed home leaving a message on Hyunjin's phone that she is grateful and that she went home.

 

The sun was almost gone and the walk home was anything like the usual walks from school but still, that feeling of loneliness she gets just from walking that distance never goes away.

 

When she reached her home she quickly greeted her mother, her father still at work and went to her room. She felt exhausted yet she woke up from a nap not long ago.

 

It wasn't physically though, it was mentally, Heejin's brain never give her a break, so she wants to shut it off, she doesn't wanna think, she doesn't wanna fall into nostalgia again. But Hyunjin is asleep and she can't find any good distraction around her so she changed her clothes and decided to go out, not for a walk, she doesn't like walks, not anymore. she wanted to go anywhere, somewhere, to just see new people.

 

So as she walked and walked, a bit too fast for someone with no destination in mind, she found herself in front of that one café she used to get her favorite ice cream from. the one Jinsoul always bought her for waiting after dance practices.

 

Funny. She is having ice cream after practice again, two years after she broke the tradition. After  _they_ broke the tradition.

 

She gets inside, ignoring the slight bitterness she is feeling, entering this place after years of never bothering to look at it while passing by. She is in here again, and she is here alone.

 

The place didn't change at all, just some new chairs, tables and a couple of new faces on the counter standing next to a familiar face.

 

She hoped they don't remember her.

 

But they did. The moment she stepped a foot inside.

 

"Heejin!"

 

"Haseul, Hi" She gave the girl a small smile before making her way to the counter, she decided it would be best to order fast before Haseul say what she just opened her mouth to say. It worked.

 

Heejin got her order after its done and went to sit on the table closest to the door, incase the devil decided to show up.

 

What she didn't know is that the devil was already there but just a couple of tables away from her. Eating her own ice cream after practice like she always did and she noticed Heejin from the moment she stepped inside.

 

Jinsoul never broke the tradition. _Her_ tradition. Heejin was just a part of it for some time. That's what Jinsoul convinced herself.

 

So seeing Heejin here today shocked her. the ice cream she ordered, still the same one Jinsoul always paid for.

 

Heejin didn't notice Jinsoul yet, which is good cause Jinsoul isn't in the mood to fight with the girl. She came here today to think and she won't let Heejin ruin this too.

 

Jinsoul's thoughts went back to their first meeting, she remembers that night like it was yesterday.

 

She remembers the stars and how they shined like a spotlight on the girl sitting on the swing.

 

Jinsoul is not sure why she is in the park but she just found herself walking there, she had a test tomorrow and she decided she should probably take a walk after sitting hunched over her books for hours.

 

She walked there alone but when she left, she left with a friend. That was the first time Jinsoul walked Heejin home and she did that for the rest of sophomore year, until it happened.

 

Heejin and Jinsoul got so close in just a couple of months, talking about everything and nothing, meeting in the middle of the night just to tell each other how their day went cause ' _calls and texts just can't do'_ that's what Heejin always said. Jinsoul finds it ironic now.

 

Because as Jinsoul thinks about what happened now, she believes calls and texts would have done a lot.

 

Calls and texts.. Jinsoul's calls and texts..

 

If only Heejin replied to any of them that night, they wouldn't be here now.

 

Jinsoul called and called, sent too many texts and with every second it passed she felt her heart break for the second time that night.

 

Jinsoul felt alone that night for the first time in months. And she just had to feel that after she's been dumped by her boyfriend, the one who left her in the middle of the street on a bench, waiting for Heejin to pick up the phone but she never did.

 

So Jinsoul walked home alone.

 

What happened after that night was a blur to her, the apologies from Heejin, then the blame, the fights, the distance between them, and Hyunjin happened in the middle of all that.

 

Jinsoul hates Heejin.

 

Heejin feels the same.

 

That night left Jinsoul with more pain than she ever felt. She didn't just lose the person she loved, she lost her best friend too, Jinsoul stayed broken for months with only Sooyoung by her side but Sooyoung was never close to her as Heejin was. Sooyoung was a mutual friend between them and she made it her job to take care of Jinsoul from then, especially after Hyunjin came into the picture, Sooyoung knew Jinsoul needed someone like that too, someone by her side. Jinsoul appreciates her for that.

 

And Sooyoung did help Jinsoul move on from her ex, she helped ease the pain left in her chest after the fights with Heejin but she still never got close to Jinsoul's heart as Heejin did. Jinsoul didn't mind it though, at least she is not alone.

 

Jinsoul wondered if it all would've been different now if she called Sooyoung that day instead of Heejin, she wondered if she would be sitting next to Heejin now enjoying their ice cream together. But Jinsoul would rather be alone for the rest of her life than sit with this Heejin a couple of tables away from her.

 

So she finished her already melted ice cream and stood up to leave but not without walking close enough to Heejin's table for her to notice.

 

She wanted to make the girl nervous. She wanted to let her know she was there this whole time, watching her.

 

Maybe Jinsoul was being really childish for still doing stuff like this even as a senior but she didn't care.

 

She wanted Heejin to know she never forgot and she never will forget what happened. And that was her plan.

 

She'll let Heejin know how much she hates her still.

 

Heejin will do the same.

 

* * *

 

 

First week of school passed by fast when Heejin ignored Jinsoul's glares and the push she often gets from her on her shoulder in the hallways.

 

But Heejin was getting tired of it, she is not gonna let Jinsoul make this year like the hell that was junior year. She is gonna fight back or whatever.

 

So the next time Jinsoul 'pumped' into Heejin in the hallways, Heejin turned around and faced her.

 

"Are you gonna keep acting childish like this the rest of your life?" She said looking straight into Jinsoul's slightly shocked eyes, something she hasn't done since so long. "Grow up."

 

Jinsoul's reaction wasn't what she expected. Actually she didn't know what she expected from Jinsoul, but the girl standing in front of her just laughed, it was humorless but still.

 

And with that weird reaction Jinsoul left Heejin standing there like a clown or a joke and went to her class.

 

If Heejin wasn't already angry before then she definitely is now. She stood up for herself but it didn't feel as good as she thought it would. Actually it didn't feel good at all, she felt worse.

 

She made her way to class only wanting to just get away from here to calm down. She needs Hyunjin right now.

 

She barely kept her calm in class until it finished, storming out of it when the bell rang. The class after was PE. A class she took with Hyunjin and Jinsoul.

 

Seeing Hyunjin is always comforting to her, her best friend knew how to make her feel like herself again. The Heejin she missed, the one who would watch romantic movies up to 2am on school nights then wake up the next day to give a critic-like review to her friends all while being sleep deprived from not getting much sleep cause she couldn't stop thinking about the movie even after going to bed.

 

"Heejin."

 

Heejin snapped out of her thoughts to see Hyunjin standing in front of her.

 

"Are you going to change or not?" Hyunjin already in the gym clothes. Heejin nodded and started changing, few girls still in the locker room. Jinsoul was one of them.

 

She found herself glancing at the girl just to see her taking off her shirt. She quickly averted her eyes from her.

 

After changing apparently they had to do some laps around the gym. Everyone in school knew Hyunjin was one of the school's top athletes so of course Hyunjin's was on another level. Heejin found herself fourth, with a girl named Vivi not to far from her as Third and Jinsoul as Second. Jinsoul was on the Track team, Heejin knew that already but that didn't stop her from pushing herself extra hard trying to outrun Jinsoul just to piss the girl off.

 

So Heejin passed Vivi and she is now closer to Jinsoul. She can see how the girl's blonde hair that's now in a ponytail moved with how fast she was going, she was so close to notice that Jinsoul lost a lot of weight since last time she saw her this close in shorts which was back in one of the sleepovers they used to have in sophomore year. Heejin can't let the girl's perfect back view distract her, she is on a mission and it's to piss the girl off by winning against her in one of the things she was good at.

 

So Heejin ran.

 

Heejin ran so fast her thighs were screaming for her to stop but the girl was far too angry and frustrated from what happened earlier so she ignored how much it hurt her legs and kept running. She ran to what felt like eternity but it was just a couple of laps.

 

She finished second and she got to see the frown on Jinsoul's face before she turned away from the now heavy breathing Heejin, the one that's also smiling from her victory.

 

Hyunjin made her way to Heejin, smiling. She figured why Heejin pushed herself too hard in PE today cause Heejin never cared that much about sports.

 

Hyunjin was happy with what Heejin did. She stood up for herself, and now it actually felt _really_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Let me know what you think. I'll try to update as much as i can.


	3. Two

After PE class Heejin's day went fast. Maybe it was because she was in a better mood now than earlier today. Hyunjin noticed that too.

 

Speaking of Hyunjin, Heejin is currently sitting outside on the school's stairs waiting for Hyunjin to finish her practice.

 

Jinsoul didn't look in Heejin's way after what happened, not even when she was letting Yerim (and Hyunjin) know about their after school practice today. Heejin really bothered her that much. Heejin found herself smiling at that.

 

Still thinking about it, she heard some footsteps approaching her. Hyunjin finished pretty early today.

 

"Did you actually dance in double speed, cause that was fast" She said before looking over her shoulder to find Jinsoul, not Hyunjin.

 

With her bag on one shoulder, the girl in front of her was in sweats, jacket in one hand and her hair up in a ponytail. The usual after practice Jinsoul look. She hasn't seen that look in a long time.

  
You would think Heejin and Jinsoul would run into each other after all this time of Heejin waiting for Hyunjin after practice but they _don't_.

 

That's because Jinsoul made sure to leave after Hyunjin ever since Heejin and Hyunjin became friends. No matter how late Hyunjin is (Hyunjin finishes as fast as she can for Heejin) Jinsoul wouldn't leave until she does. So what changed today? Is it because of what happened? Is she going to fight Heejin or something? Cause Heejin got some moves too or so she thinks she does.

 

After Heejin saw that it wasn't Hyunjin she decided to ignore Jinsoul's presence and looked back to the front. That until Jinsoul spoke.

 

"Hyunjin is practicing 5 songs or something today. She _will_  be late" Said Jinsoul as she went down the stairs without even glancing at Heejin.

 

Heejin watched Jinsoul walk away. Shocked for many reasons.

 

Why did Jinsoul talk to her after what happened? Wasn't she bothered because of it? They never said anything towards each other that wasn't insults or something of that kind. Never anything civil, so what just happened right now? Why today of all days? Why is Hyunjin practicing 5 songs? Why isn't Jinsoul avoiding her?

 

So many questions came up on Heejin's mind but the most important one is, Why is Jinsoul walking home alone?

 

Heejin always thought Jinsoul and Sooyoung walked home after practice together since they are both in the Dance Club anyway. It never crossed her mind that Jinsoul might be walking home alone everyday since _then_.

 

Maybe it was just today that Jinsoul decided to walk alone. But Jinsoul was alone that day at the ice cream shop too. Heejin just never thought of it like that, but now that she is aware of it, she feels _weird_.

 

Has Jinsoul been intentionally making herself late everyday, waiting for Heejin and Hyunjin to leave just to walk home alone?

 

Heejin never saw things from Jinsoul's perspective. Not like that at least. Heejin thought about how Jinsoul felt every single day, from the moment she wakes up until the moment she sleeps (when she does sleep). She regrets not being there for her. But she is tired of feeling guilty, she is sick of it, especially because no matter how much she apologized for it Jinsoul never forgave her. So she is over feeling guilty.

 

Why does she feel like crying right now though?

 

Heejin is confused about her feelings again. Can't Jinsoul just leave her alone?

 

Heejin hates Jinsoul so much.

 

An hour after Jinsoul left, Hyunjin finally showed up. Still panting from practice and probably running in the hallways, apologies coming out of her mouth as she grabbed Heejin's hand pulling her up while offering to get Heejin some ice cream on their way back, stopping only when she saw Heejin's expression.

 

"Hey, did something happen?" She said looking worried, looking very sweaty but still somehow glowing. She was gorgeous. 

 

Hyunjin surely noticed that Jinsoul left earlier today, thats probably why she is worried too.

 

Heejin snapped out of her thoughts and offered Hyunjin a small smile as she told her what happened in the most nonchalant way. Hyunjin sighed but didn't say anything as they started their walk home.

 

"You want to get some ice cream right now?" Said Hyunjin looking at Heejin with a smile.

 

"Hmm... No." Heejin said making a thinking face before breaking into a smile. She doesn't wanna run into Jinsoul again since the closest ice cream shop was the one Jinsoul goes to.

 

"You know we can get ice cream from other places, it doesn't have to be _that_  one"

 

"I know. I just don't feel like it right now" After that, the walk was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable though. Not with Hyunjin constantly bumping their shoulder, shooting her a smile or intentionally walking faster in front of Heejin while looking around her pretending she lost Heejin somewhere. Heejin doesn't know what she would do without Hyunjin. She just can't imagine being without her anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinsoul is mad at herself.

 

She is mad at herself for letting Jeon Heejin outrun her to begin with and she is mad at herself for not doing anything about it. But if she's being honest with herself,

 

Jinsoul is so tired of this.

  
Its been weeks since she saw Heejin at the ice cream shop and almost swore to make Heejin's life hell, and she's been trying since. But now she's tired. She's tired of hating Heejin.

 

Maybe its the fact that Heejin finally stood up for herself for the first time since the fights has started between them, and its the first time on PE class for Heejin to initiate anything. Its always been Jinsoul thats starting the fights and bothering her for no reason but today is different. Jinsoul just didn't know how to react to what Heejin said in the hallways, she couldn't do anything on PE, and she didn't know what to say when Heejin talked to her after practice, even though she thought she was Hyunjin, it still made Jinsoul feel _weird_.

 

That was their first civil ' _conversation_ ' since _that_  happened. Heejin talking to her casually like that..

 

Jinsoul just wanted to let Heejin know Hyunjin is going to be late. She was worried Heejin might think Hyunjin already left.

 

She was afraid Heejin would have to walk home alone.

 

She knew how much she hated walking home alone.

 

Jinsoul hates it too.

 

Sooyoung leaves early, earlier than Hyunjin. She leaves through the back entrance cause thats usually where her girlfriend parks, Jinsoul doesn't want to third wheel so she would just walk.

 

After what happened, no matter how much Heejin apologized, she never managed to forgive Heejin for some reason. Jinsoul wanted to forgive her so bad, it's just one mistake, but Jinsoul really needed Heejin the most that day. She needed her best friend who was always there for her, she wanted to cry on Heejin's shoulder, she wanted Heejin's hugs and the "its alright"s. She needed her but Heejin showing up days after at her porch talking about how she just heard about what happened just pissed her off so much. So it went from distancing herself, to completely ignoring her, to just hating Heejin and her perfect face.

 

How dumb, thats what Jinsoul thought as she walked up to her house's front door while looking for the keys in her pockets.

 

Jinsoul have no intentions with making up with Heejin. She is just done with bothering her. She is going to start acting mature, focus on her studies and get out of this place as soon as possible. Heejin can have the whole town for herself then, ice cream shop and all.

 

Heejin Heejin Heejin- She wish she would just get out of her mind. She doesn't want to think about her anymore. Jinsoul added that to the list of things she should start doing too.

 

* * *

 

 

Heejin doesn't know what happened with Jinsoul but she's scared.

 

She's not sure if this is just a new way of her messing with Heejin or if the girl just got possessed.

 

Walking through the hallways she prepared herself for the push to come but it never came, instead she saw the girl walk as far as she can from her.

 

The glare she gets passing Jinsoul's desk to get to hers every morning wasn't there too, instead Jinsoul was focusing on the empty page of her notebook like it got a treasure map drawn on it.

 

So as Heejin sits through Math class, she gets even more confused the more she overthinks this. First what happened yesterday, now this? What changed?

 

After another half an hour thinking more about all that Heejin decided that she doesn't care about Jinsoul's reason to suddenly change she is just glad she is finally acting mature.

 

As always, Math class goes for an eternity until the bell, that Heejin has been anticipating the moment she stepped into the classroom, finally rang. Picking up her stuff and hurrying out of the classroom, Heejin makes sure not to trip while passing Jinsoul's desk.

 

A couple more of classes passed and it was finally lunch time. But as Heejin was walking through the cafeteria to reach her usual table, she noticed Jinsoul too was making her way to it.

 

Sitting down on her usual seat next to Hyunjin, she was pulling out the lunchbox her and Hyunjin always share. Hyunjin's lunchbox. Due to Heejin only being able to (barely) cook eggs, and pour milk on her cereal, Hyunjin prepares their lunch everyday. Giving it to Heejin at the school entrance incase Heejin gets hungry during Math class. Best Best Friend Award goes to Kim Hyunjin.

 

Jinsoul showing up a couple of days a week in front of their table is normal. What isn't normal is her actually directing her after school practice reminder to Hyunjin too instead of just Yerim.

 

Something is definitely wrong with Jinsoul today.

 

Even Hyunjin looks a bit surprised but she managed to nod her head in Jinsoul's direction, and that was enough for the other girl as she turned around and went back to her table, with Sooyoung looking equally as shocked as the rest of them.

 

At least Heejin is sure she's not seeing things.

 

Its not that Jinsoul was acting nice or anything like that. She was just being decent, and mature. Which is surprising apparently even to Sooyoung, aka her bestie. But Heejin is not going to pay Jinsoul any more attention, she is going to enjoy her lunch with her best friend, live a happy life and be grateful for whatever that's happened that made Jinsoul change like that.

 

* * *

 

 

As Heejin and Jinsoul kept on ignoring each other for more days, Jinsoul finally decided that she's done with waiting until Hyunjin finish every after school practice and just leave whenever she want. She should stop being scared of facing Heejin, its not like she is doing anything wrong when she leaves practice the moment she finish. They're still ignoring each other, so its not going to change anything.

 

So Jinsoul pushed open the school doors and walked down the stairs as far from Heejin as possible, only to see from the corner of her eye that Heejin is asleep.

  
With her arms around her knees and her head resting on them. It wasn't a new sight to Jinsoul, she was so used to it, so used to seeing Heejin in this state as she leaves practice and Jinsoul would debate whether she should gently shake Heejin awake gently, let Heejin sleep 10 minutes more or try to scare Heejin a bit with the later leading to an angry Heejin punching her softly as Jinsoul laugh at the angry pout on Heejin's face. But that was two years ago, and seeing this again after so long, Jinsoul feel herself smile a bit. Thats when she decided she should probably keep walking as Hyunjin was finishing up when she left and just staying here looking at Heejin, would only bring more pain.

 

Jinsoul feels lonely enough already, and she doesn't need Jeon Heejin to remind her of how much she regrets not forgiving Heejin sooner.

 

So Jinsoul walks home alone today too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for about four months lol, life has been hard. Also i changed the story's name cause i thought its more fitting like that so sorry if anyone got confused. I'll try to update more regularly. And would you guys rather have more me work on more Heesoul fics while working on this or for me to just focus on Walk Alone? Cause as you can see the chapters and kinda long so they take some time. You can also leave suggestions if you want, i can use some inspiration sometimes. Yeah so let me know what you think, thank you a lot.


	4. Three

* * *

Heejin is sick.

 

Heejin is sick of Math, she is sick of midterms, she is sick of school, she is sick of it all.

 

Heejin is _sick_  sick.

 

So sick she barely managed to get out of bed after Hyunjin called her at 6am pretty much threatening to kill her if she didn't show up to school as if she somehow knew that was exactly what Heejin was going to do.

 

Well Hyunjin might be a wizard but she still doesn't know Heejin is actually sick, she just didn't want to spend her day at school without Heejin. That's probably why she called.

 

And if Hyunjin wanted her at school today then she'll have to get over her overdramatic self and hurry cause she's most likely late.

 

Rushing, Heejin gathered her books that she was studying from last night and threw them in her bag, running down the stairs as fast as she can in her state. God, her body feel so heavy today its unbelievable.

 

Heejin always got sick easily. Even since when her and Jinsoul were still besties, she would always somehow catch a cold if the weather is slightly cold on their walks home. These were the only days they would skip the ice cream and instead Jinsoul would stay at her place up until dinner just to make sure Heejin wouldn't be sick AND lonely or bored. Jinsoul would give her the bottle of lemonade she drinks during practice (apparently it recharges her energy or so she says).

 

Heejin hates lemonade, but Jinsoul's lemonade was something she started to like after the third time Jinsoul forced her to drink it while talking about how her cold would just " _BOOF!! AND DISAPPEAR_ " saying that as if Heejin suddenly turned 5 just because she is sick. And for the record, it did _BOOF!! AND DISAPPEAR_ after she drink it and get some good rest. They would chill at Heejin's bed, with Jinsoul keeping a bit of a distance between her and Heejin so she wouldn't catch any of that. They would talk, share music, watch old sitcoms and movies that Heejin probably recommended to Jinsoul before while giving her the handwritten review of the movie (she wrote while watching last night) at lunch, with the review containing too much spoilers so Jinsoul would rather just watch it with Heejin on days like this since she is the one who spoiled the movie for her to begin with.

 

These were the thoughts that consumed Heejin's mind as she jogged to Hyunjin's house to catch the other girl just as she was closing the front door behind her.

 

Heejin, out of breath and already tired, just gave a small wave to Hyunjin. Hyunjin finally noticing that Heejin's face isn't looking so healthy today, she figured out that Heejin was indeed sick.

 

"Wow, are you okay?" Said Hyunjin, who is now looking very concerned and guilty for not letting Heejin rest today.

 

Heejin, seeing her friend's concerned face, she gave Hyunjin a small smile. "Oh, i'm fine. You know, just the usual" Hyunjin nods, understanding what Heejin meant, but still looking concerned.

 

"Do you want me to carry you to school?" She offered. Heejin stopped walking for a moment, then looked at Hyunjin. Her small smile getting bigger, eyes twinkling. Heejin's smile turned to a chuckle as she covered her mouth, while Hyunjin is still standing there, being completely serious about her offer to carry Heejin to school.

 

"Is this your way of returning the favor for that one time?" Heejin asked, still smiling as they started walking again. Hyunjin glanced at her then said "Well you did patch me up more than once on the fields, and you DID carry me to school before too. You take care of me whenever i'm sick or hurt, so its only natural i do too, right?"

 

Heejin looked back at Hyunjin to find her looking at her waiting for her answer. "I guess. But i'm fine, really. I'll let you know if i got tired."

 

Hyunjin sighed, not leaving the topic until she made sure Heejin knows that she should _really_  let her know instead of just acting tough. Heejin was so grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

If being in school while you're healthy is tiring, then being in school when you're sick is deadly. Thats what Heejin thought as she was almost frozen on her seat, head on desk, arms sprawled out beside her head. She had no intention of moving an inch, no intention of opening her eyes, and definitely no intention on paying attention to whatever her teacher is saying right now. Her mind is refusing to register a single thing she heard so far in class.

 

It was only when the teacher started talking about partnering for a project that Heejin actually sat up and started paying attention.

 

Jinsoul was in this class. No Hyunjin. Heejin would be lying if she said she isn't praying whoever's writing this fanfic wouldn't be into clichés cause she surely won't survive this.

 

Not her, god anyone but her. Especially not with her condition like _this_.

 

But don't worry Heejin, i'm not into clichés _that_ much. So as the teacher started announcing the partners, Heejin ended being paired with the only other blonde in the room, Park Gowon.

 

She saw Gowon look back at her from her desk up front and Heejin just offered her a small smile and a wave as Gowon started making her way to Heejin's desk. Jinsoul got paired up with Haseul.

 

Heejin knows Haseul. Everyone knew Haseul. She was the school's biggest nerd without the stereotypical glasses & braces and in a much cooler way, she was top of all her classes, good grades, good reputation and a good haircut. Everyone liked Haseul.

 

Gowon though didn't stand out as much as Haseul as you'd think she would (because of her beauty), instead she more like blends with the crowd, only being noticed if you look for her. Still, the girl was definitely very gorgeous. Heejin wished she didn't look so bad today as the girl sat next to her.

 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Said Gowon, pretty much the moment she looked at Heejin. Well here's her answer.

 

"Yes, i'm fine." Heejin smiled a little to make it less awkward. "Just a little cold, don't worry about it"

 

"I wasn't." Was Gowon's reply, leaving them both in silence. _Oh god_.

 

Gowon's chuckle was the one breaking the silence. "I'm joking, glad you're fine cause we have this project we need to do." She added.

 

Not gonna lie, Heejin was a bit taken back by Gowon's _joke_  but she did find the girl entertaining after the fourth time Gowon made some joke like that while they were preparing for the project. Heejin likes Gowon, all jokes aside.

 

"We can continue at my house after school, is that okay?" Said Gowon before the class ended. "Yes but i'm only available after 6 cause i wait for my friend to finish her practice after school, is that fine?"

 

"Oh, its fine. See you later then." Gowon answered as the bell rang, Heejin murmuring an _okay_  back at her as she started gathering her stuff.

 

PE was next. Heejin wanted to skip so bad but that wouldn't be good. Especially because of how Heejin was one of the popular kids with actual good grades, she didn't want to ruin all that because of some cold. So she dragged herself to the field, hating how heavy her body feels right now.

 

Hyunjin was waiting for her outside the locker room, looking less concerned than she did in the morning but definitely still worried about Heejin as she offered to help Heejin change once they got in.

 

"I'm not dying, Hyunjin, i promise its just a cold. I can survive taking my shirt off." Thats what Heejin said before taking her shirt off. Hyunjin was worrying too much.

 

"Okay, but let me know if you need help." Was Hyunjin's reply as she turned around and started changing herself.

 

They did some laps today too, Heejin ranking 11 or something while, of course, Hyunjin being first, and Jinsoul right after her. Its back to normal and Heejin doesn't mind that in her current condition. Their coach did though.

 

"Jeon Heejin, are you okay?" Their coach asked, making everyone look at Heejin.

 

 _How embarrassing_. "Yes, i'm just sick today, sorry."

 

"You should go see the nurse if you're not feeling well."

 

"No need, i'm okay, i think." With that the coach gave her a small nod, ending the conversation, as Hyunjin walked up to her.

 

"I have soccer practice after dance's today so you should head home without me. Is that okay?" She said, looking like she already regrets what she is saying. Heejin thought today couldn't get any worse.

 

"Its okay, i can wait for you." She didn't really want to walk home alone, especially when she's sick. She'd rather wait for Hyunjin.

 

"It would be really late by then, probably 6 or 7, you shouldn't wait that long." Said Hyunjin, frowning at the thought of Heejin waiting for her until then.

 

"I have homework and my phone is fully charged, plus i need a nap. Don't worry, i can handle it." Heejin said, as she left out the part where she cancels today's plans with Gowon. They can work on the project tomorrow.

 

Hyunjin still didn't like the idea of leaving Heejin for that long but she also knew she shouldn't argue with Heejin on this topic, so she settled with letting Heejin wait for her today, but inside school to be sure Heejin is at least safe until the time she finishes. Heejin agreed to that.

 

Heejin caught Gowon in the hallways with her friends as she was looking inside her locker for something. Gowon accepted Heejin's apology for not being able to come today to her house, mentioning how it would be better for Heejin to rest tonight too to get better. Heejin appreciated that. Gowon seemed really nice.

 

So, Heejin is currently sitting in the school's hallways, the front doors to her left to her right were the corridors leading to the dance club where Hyunjin practices.

 

It was 3:47 right now and Heejin thought she should take a nap. And thats what she did. Only waking up at 5 something when Hyunjin shook her awake to give her some M&Ms she got on her way out of dance practice and make sure she's fine and still willing to stay the rest if the time. When Heejin insisted on staying still was when she left to her soccer practice.

 

Hyunjin is so hardworking, and she make it seem so easy. Heejin was always proud of her friend. As Heejin was about to try to continue the dream she was having from where she left off, was when she saw a blonde coming from the corridors to her way.

 

No, the _front door's way_. Jinsoul in her usual look, clutching her bag in her hand this time, she didn't glance in Heejin's way as she passed her to get to the door. That was the normal for them.

 

What wasn't normal today though was how Jinsoul stopped right before opening the door, then started looking for something in her bag. She stood there for a minute or two, until she found what she was looking for, then she froze in place for another minute, before turning around and looking at Heejin straight in the eye.

 

Heejin now the one frozen in her place, legs stretched out, bag on her left, M&Ms on her right, just staring back at Jinsoul, probably looking all goofy but the weirdest about all that was the eye contact they didn't have since so long. Usually they never looked in each other's eyes, only when they're fighting or something which Heejin barely pays attention to, or just the few glances they have that last less than a second.

 

But here they are, just staring at each other, until Heejin noticed what was in Jinsoul's hand, the thing she was looking for in her bag. It was Jinsoul's lemonade bottle.

 

Jinsoul noticing how Heejin broke their eye contact to look at the bottle in her hand, she finally snapped out of her daze and decided that since she already saw the bottle there's no turning back now, so she hesitantly took a step towards Heejin, then a few hurried ones, all while looking at the floor, refusing to look at the girl in front of her as she placed the bottle near Heejin.

 

 _Near_. Not next to her. Just near enough for her to reach it and far enough for Jinsoul to be standing.

 

After placing the bottle, Jinsoul just turned around and left in a faster pace than her usual lazy one, not looking back to see Heejin's shocked face.

 

For the second time this month, Jinsoul left Heejin shocked by her actions while she waits for Hyunjin. Heejin wasn't sure about why would Jinsoul would do that at all. She is confused, yes, _very_. But what confused her more was how full the lemonade bottle was.

 

Jinsoul didn't take a single sip from her lemonade. And Heejin didn't know how to feel about all of that.

 

* * *

 

 

Heejin thinks she stayed there, staring at the bottle for the two hours it took for Hyunjin to finish her practice. Her legs falling asleep confirmed that.

 

Hyunjin was just as shocked hearing what Heejin said, to the point where she had to ask Heejin if she is sure she wasn't hallucinating, the question being followed by a rant of how its actually possible considering Heejin's current condition. But the bottle was there and it was Heejin's proof she wasn't hallucinating.

 

On the walk home, Hyunjin offered to stay the night with Heejin but Heejin denied her offer, as Hyunjin was probably exhausted too from both practices. She also let Hyunjin know she is gonna end up sleeping the moment she reach her house anyway so Hyunjin was okay with that.

 

When Heejin was in her room though she didn't get to sleep. She sat there on her bed, after finishing her homework, lemonade bottle in her hand as they had another staring contest. Heejin thought she probably looked like a fool or she looked like her mother that one time on her parent's anniversary 'party' they had last year. How her mother, being very much drunk after having _two_ (2) drinks, was staring at an empty bottle of champagne for 20 minutes before she decided to pretend to drink from it for the rest of the night, somehow ending up even more drunk than before just by pure imagination.

 

Heejin decided she'll only take one sip from the bottle, just to see if she still likes Jinsoul's lemonade or if it was any different than before.

 

It wasn't. The sip ended up with her drinking the entire bottle. And then feeling the _BOOF_ effect already working a bit.

 

Heejin doesn't know what the feeling in her chest is, but its uncomfortable, cause she doesn't know what it means.

 

Does she miss Jinsoul? Just this thought left Heejin so confused. What suddenly changed the other girl's attitude towards her? And how was Heejin's supposed to react to the other girl's actions? Heejin doesn't know, but she would be lying if the thought of a chance to make up with Jinsoul didn't make her heart beat faster.

 

Yes, Heejin definitely missed Jinsoul.

 

But what if she is just misreading things? What if Jinsoul is just acting nice for her own reasons? What if Heejin somehow mess things up again?

 

Heejin hated how all she does is overthink, she hates how she would lose sleep, get distracted, and mess up, all because she overthinks.

 

So decided she won't. Not this time. Heejin is going to act instead of think.

 

If Jinsoul really wants to fix things, Heejin won't stop her. Heejin won't just stand there and let the opportunity to talk to Jinsoul pass again. She won't mess this up. She won't allow herself to make the same mistake twice. Not again. Never again.

 

So the next time Jinsoul decides to act in that way towards Heejin, Heejin will do the same.

 

Thats what Heejin thought before going to sleep, knowing that tomorrow she is going to wake up feeling much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I updated fast, yes, thank you for the love. I also broke the fourth wall there so i hope no one minded lol. Let me know what you think.


End file.
